Magnet
by superbroccoli
Summary: Sehun selalu menempel dengan daddy-nya seperti magnet, Hohun/Seho/Sesu fics
1. Chapter 1

_Cinta itu seperti sebuah magnet.._

 _Jika kutub utara bertemu kutub utara,ia akan bertolak belakang.._

 _Jika kutub utara bertemu kutub selatan,ia akan bersatu_..

 **MAGNET**

Cast : Sehun,Suho

Genre : Romance,Daddy Kink

MxM,Don't Like Don't Read

bagaimana jadinya sehun si sugar baby yang tidak mau ditinggal oleh daddy-nya untuk perjalanan bisnis selama beberapa hari?

apakah sehun akan mengikuti daddynya? apakah suho memperbolehkannya ikut?

"daddy aku ikut!" teriak sehun

.

.

.

.

"coba saja kau selingkuh,akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu"

.

.

.

"daddy aku merindukanmu!"

 **author note** : review for full stories ;)

aku butuh dukungan kalian

big laff


	2. Chapter 2

**MAGNET**

Cast : Suho,Sehun

Sorry for typos yang bertebaran dengan unyu

.

.

.

.

jadi katakan saja sehun itu kutub utara dan suho itu kutub selatan yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Seperti kata kata suho saat couple talk di second box.

...

Suho saat ini sedang bersiap siap untuk perjalan bisnis di pulau jeju selama beberapa hari.

"daddy~ bolehkah aku ikut?"rengeknya

suho hanya menjawab dengan gelengan dan sehun hanya mendengus.

"ayolah dad,aku kan bosan ditinggal disini sendirian"

"daddy hanya beberapa hari saja" jawab suho sambil memasukkan beberapa baju dalam kopernya.

"ikut ya dad,pleaseee~" sehun pun megeluarkan jurus aegyo-nya, namun tak mempan pada suho.

"setelah selesai pertemuan dengan client,daddy langsung pulang baby" suho pun memeluk sehun dan mencium dahinya.

"baiklah dad,tapi aku boleh mengajak jongin untuk menginap disini kan?"

"tentu saja baby"

"terimakasih dad!"

sehun pun mencium bibir suho.

dan suho membalasnya, hanya lumatan biasa.

...

sehun mengirim pesan pada jongin.

'to : jongin

aku sendirian,menginaplah di apartemenku. mari kita bercinta dengan game'

10 menit kemudian bel apartemen berbunyi,dan sehun membukanya. Sudah pasti itu jongin dengan tas ranselnya

"kemana daddymu itu pergi hun?"

"perjalanan bisnis ke jeju"

"wah! minta oleh oleh jeruk hallabong"

"baiklah,nanti aku katakan padanya"

sehun sudah bosan bermain game selama seharian,jongin pun sudah tertidur dengan stick ps ditangannya dan tanpa memakai baju alias half naked. sehun iseng memotret jongin dan mengirimnya ke daddy.

'to : daddy

Dad~

Aku bersenang senang dengan jongin! ^^ (dan menambahkan foto jongin tertidur dalam keadaan half naked)'.

Dan akhirnya telepon sehun berdering.

"hai dad,do you miss me? hihihi"

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan jongin baby?"

"rahasia dad"

"jika kau berani selingkuh,akan ku buat kau tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu! daddy jamin itu"

"aku tidak sabar menerima hukumanmu dad hihihi"

"aishh.. anak ini"

"oh iya dad,jongin meminta jeruk hallabong"

"okay,daddy belikan sekalian pohonnya!"

"i love y..." -

-pip-

belum selesai berbicara suho sudah menutup teleponnya

"sepertinya daddy marah,baguslah kalau begitu aku akan mendapatkan hukuman"

sehun sudah membayangkan tubuh daddynya yang ber-abs itu menindihnya dan melakukan yang itu itu padanya,pipinya sudah merona.

"ya! kau pasti sedang membayangkan hal mesum" ucap jongin yg ternyata sudah terbangun.

"kau mengagetkanku hitam! sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"sejak handphonemu berdering" jawab jongin, sehun menghela nafas.

"kau menguping hitam"

"aku tidak menguping. kau saja yang bertelepon seperti memberi pengumuman"

"ah sudahlah.. aku lapar,aku mau pesan ayam"

"aku juga mau hunnn" jongin memasang muka melas.

"jangan pasang muka seperti itu,aku mau muntah" dan sehun hanya mendapat keplakan di kepalanya.

...

keesokan harinya

"piip piip piip..." terdengar suara seseorang memasukkan password.

dan pintupun terbuka menampilkan sesosok suho yang terlihat lelah. Ia langsung melenggangkan diri menuju ruang tengah dan menemukan sehun dan kai tertidur di matras dengan banyak bungkus snack yang berserakan.

"baby~ sehun~ bangun.. " suho menepuk pelan pipi sehun. yang ditepuk akhirnya terbangun

"daddy! Kenapa pulang lebih cepat? aku sangat merindukanmu" sehun pun langsung memeluk suho erat.

"daddy ingin cepat cepat menghukummu baby kk" suho mencium sehun tepat di bibir, sehun pun membalasnya. (bahkan mereka hanya berpisah selama sehari lol)

jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. dan melihat adegan cium mencium daddy dan baby.

"jongin cepatlah pulang ibumu pasti mencarimu. Dan ini jeruk hallabong yang kau minta" ucap suho sambil menerahkan sekantong plastik penuh dengan jeruk hallabong.

'sialan! saat ini aku sedang diusir' batin jongin

"ohiya.. terimakasih sudah menjaga sehun,salam pada ibumu"

jongin hanya mengacungkan jempol. dan segera pergi keluar apartemen itu dengan sedikit terhuyung karena baru saja bangun.

...

saat ini suho dan sehun sudah bercuddle ria di kasur.

Apa yang aka mereka lakukan selanjutnya?

mungkin hanya melepas kerinduan atau bahkan memulai hukuman untuk si baby.

Yang tahu hanya mereka dan tembok kamarnya saja :v

kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri wkwk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note : aku menyelesaikan ff ini saat berpuasa. Jadi tidak baik untuk menulis nc saat puasa lol :v

jika ada yang req adegan nc tersebut silahkan review :v

dan maafkan jika ff ini jauh dari ekspektasi kalian *deep bow*


End file.
